power_rangers_fanfiction_teamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Arsenal (A Shade of Orange)
The following is a list of all the weapons and vehicles in the Lightspeed Rangers' arsenal. Rescue Morphers The Rescue Morphers were devices used by the Lightspeed Rescue Team to become Rescue Rangers. *'Red Rescue Morpher' was given to Carter Grayson *'Blue Rescue Morpher' was given to Chad Lee *'Green Rescue Morpher' was given to Joel Rawlings *'Yellow Rescue Morpher' was given to Kelsey Winslow *'Pink Rescue Morpher' was given to Dana Mitchell *'Orange Rescue Morpher' was given to Jane Mitchell *'Shiro Rescue Morpher' was given to Luca Solomon *'Purple Rescue Morpher' was given to Henry Grayson Titanium Morpher Ryan Mitchell uses the Titanium Morpher to morph into the Titanium Ranger. His morphing command "Titanium Power!" Weapons Rescue Blaster Each of these standard Ranger sidearms features a Baton Mode and a Blaster Mode. In addition, the handle can be detached and combined with either a V-Lancer or a Rescuebird component. Rescue Bird The Rescue Bird was the combined set of power weapons used by the Lightspeed Rangers, and fired powerful energy projectiles colored to each ranger. *Rescue Drill was used by the Red Lightspeed Ranger. *Rescue Laser was used by the Blue Lightspeed Ranger. *Rescue Cutter was used by the Green Lightspeed Ranger. *Rescue Claw was used by the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger. *Rescue Injector was used by the Pink Lightspeed Ranger. Titanium Laser As Titanium Ranger, Ryan wields the Titanium Laser, which has proven to be more powerful than even the Rescuebird. It can transform into a battle axe, which is capable of absorbing and redirecting energy blasts. V-Lancer Weapons used by the Lightspeed Rangers. They have two modes: a blaster mode and a lance mode. The V-Lancers were created by Ms. Fairweather to fight Ryan while he was on Diabolico's side. When used together, they create the Spectrum Blast finishing attack. Battle Booster These gadgets materialize from the Rescue Morphers and are activated by a numeric keypad which serves to power up weapons and Zords, and used by Chad & Joel to summon the Mega Battle Armor. Thermo Blaster The Thermo Blasters were created by Ms. Fairweather. They fire intense, concentrated blasts of heat, and can be powered up by attaching a Battle Booster to it. The Thermo Blasters were first used against the Freezard monster. There are five differently colored blasters, one for each Ranger. Mega Battle Armor Lightspeed Megabattles (sometimes called the simply The ("Mighty") Megabattles) were created by Angela and Clark Fairweather; they were activated by dialing 8-6-1 on the Battle Booster. Vehicles and other Miscellany Rescue Rover Rescue RoverThe Rescue Rover takes the Lightspeed Rangers from the Aquabase into battle. Lightspeed Cycles The Lightspeed Cycles were created by Angela Fairweather after Vypra created a vehicle that ran circles around the rangers' Rescue Rover. Each Ranger had their own Lightspeed Cycle: *Carter Grayson rode the Red Lightspeed Cycle. *Chad Lee rode the Blue Lightspeed Cycle. *Joel Rawlings rode the Green Lightspeed Cycle. *Kelsey Winslow rode the Yellow Lightspeed Cycle. *Dana Mitchell rode the Pink Lightspeed Cycle. *Jane Mitchell rode the Orange Lightspeed Cycle *Luca Solomon rode the Shiro Lightspeed Cycle *Henry Grayson rode the Purple Lightspeed Cycle The Red Lightspeed Cycle has a detachable Rescue Speeder, which can be launched for high powered attack Mobile Armor Vehicle A one-man aircraft controlled by the Red Ranger. On its first day out, the MAV malfunctioned, causing Carter's day to repeat in a time loop. The MAV was ultimately sacrificed to destroy the rogue Omega Megazord. Trans Armor Cycle Trans Armor Cycle Armor ModeThe Trans-Armor Cycle was given to Carter Grayson, the Red Lightspeed Ranger, in the episode, "Web War." The Trans-Armor Cycle was hard to handle at first for Carter because the system was still in the testing stages. But eventually, Carter was able to gain control of it and use it as his "Battlizer." The Trans-Armor Cycle comes in two modes: Cycle mode and Armor Mode. This is the first Battlizer that can also function as a vehicle. Category:Arsenal